Valentines Day
by Today4YouRentFan
Summary: Ok this is a AngelCollins Valentines day story. If you can’t tell by the title. I hope you like it. Please let me know. I absolutely love writing AngelCollins Fanfics. The song featured in this story is Valentine by Martina McBride. One of my fav.


Description: Ok this is a Angel/Collins Valentines day story. If you can't tell by the title. I hope you like it. Please let me know. I absolutely love writing Angel/Collins Fanfics. The song featured in this story is Valentine by Martina McBride. One of my favorite songs from her.

Collins stood in the kitchen making a special Valentines Day breakfast for his love. Heart shaped pancakes, French vanilla flavored coffee, over easy eggs and bacon all set perfectly on a tray with a vase of red and white roses and baby breaths in the middle. In their bedroom Angel slept like the angel she was.

"Shit" Collins yelled looking down at the deformed pancake that was suppose to be heart shaped.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Collins heard Angel ask as he also heard the bedroom door open.

Abandoning his position in the kitchen Collins ran to the bedroom door smiling at his lover.

"It's nothing baby. Go back in the bedroom, I'll be their in a few minutes. I have a surprise for you," Collins said tying to hide his valentines day surprise from view.

"Ok, but first what's burning ?" Angel asked looking past Collins and into the kitchen.

"Damn it," Collins said yelling now running into the kitchen with Angel at his heels.

He had accidentally set a towel by the burner in the excitement that Angel would find out about his surprise.

Grabbing the fire extinguisher he sprayed the towel that was now on fire knocking the pancake batter and carton of eggs to the floor.

" Shit, fuck, damn," Collins yelled as he turned off all the burners and collapsed to a sitting position in front of the stove.

" What's going on Collins?" Angel said trying not to laugh at him while fanning the smoke away from her face.

"I was trying to make you a valentines day meal but it's all ruined. Everything is burnt or on the floor, " Collins said frustrated.

Angel smiled and went over opening the window. She then grabbed the mop from the closet.

" Don't worry honey, we'll clean up and go out to breakfast,"

"But baby, I wanted it to be special. You know, breakfast in bed and a little something for desert," Collins said smirking up at her.

"Baby, being with you today is all I need to feel special. You wanted this day to be remembered and it will. You burning breakfast definitely," Angel said extending her hand and helping Collins up.

"Well, at least the coffee's still good and I can still give you your presents," Collins said as he went over to the counter picking up the vase of flowers and a poorly wrapped present in red paper topped with a red bow.

Smiling Angel took the present and unwrapped it to reveal a box. Taking off the lid she squealed in delight. Inside the box was a small gold locket with " To Angel with love" engraved on the front of it . Opening it; inside was a picture of them. It was taken at the life café, they were deeply kissing each other. Engraved on the inside opposite of the picture was "I love you. My love, my Valentine". Turning to Collins she smiled as a tear slipped down her cheek. She took the vase of flowers from Collins and sat them on the counter before she literally jumped into his arms knocking them both to the ground. She kissed him passionately then they sat there gazing into each other's eyes in the egg and pancake batter mess. Angel then began to sing:

"_If their were no words, no way to speak_

_I would still hear you_

_If their were no tears, no way to feel inside_

_I'd still feel for you_

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

_Your all I need, my love, my valentine. _

_All of my life, I have been waiting for all you give to me_

_You've opened my eyes and shown me how to love unselfishly. _

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before _

_in my dreams I couldn't love you more. _

_I will give you my heart until the end of time. _

_Your all I need, my love, my valentine._

_La da da da da da da _

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

_Cause all I need is you my valentine. _

_Whoa oh _

_Your all I need, my love, my valentine."_

Collins laid their listen to Angel's song. He loved it when she sung to him. He clapped lightly when she was finished.

"I love you, my Angel."

"I love you Collins, My Valentine."

"So far this has been the best Valentines Day ever," Collins exclaimed kissing Angel once again.

"I know," Angel replied as she started kissing down his chest.

"Let's skip to the desert after breakfast," Collins said beaming.

"I agree," Angel said looking up at him then continued moving lower and lower down his well toned stomach.


End file.
